


Thoughts of a God

by Merfilly



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeus loves her, really...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of a God

It wasn't that he didn't love Hera.

At least, he was fairly certain he did love her. The idea of parting with her left him feeling in a rotten mood, eager to hurl thunderbolts for the least infraction. He respected her capability as his co-ruler.

But sometimes, there were offerings a Goddess could not make, could not entice him with, in the way that the mortals, or the nymphs, or even the lesser goddesses did so often.

She was his Queen, his sister-wife for all time, and he cherished that, but right now there was this delectable morsel called Europa...


End file.
